Handmaiden Diary 5--Supporting Role--Sabé's Diary
by princess-sari1
Summary: The fifth and final Diary in the series. What was Sabé really thinking while she pretended to be the Queen? If you like a solemn and serious Sabé, don't read this fic. :p
1. Entry 1

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 1 Excerpts from the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 1 

Author: Sabé, Handmaiden to Queen Amidala of the Naboo  
Editor/Transcriber/Poster: Princess-Sari ;) 

Disclaimer: The Star Wars Universe and everything in it belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made off this story and no infringement is intended.  


Editor/Transcriber's Note: Note: For each of the first four Diaries, there was something special about the way it was composed: Saché's was written on flimsy; Yané's was specially encrypted on a datapad; Rabé's was translated into Nubé; Eirtaé's was spoken into a vocoder. Sabé's is written on sort of a multi-purpose unit. Some of the entries are "written" in datapad format; others are spoken; a few may even be holos. I'll specify which format each one is in at the beginning of the entry. Anything in 

in posts in vocoder or holocorder format indicate Sabé's actions or visuals. Hope you like!  
If you're interested in reading any of the other diaries, here are the links:  


[Saché's Diary][1]
[Yané's Diary][2]
[Rabé's Diary][3]
[Eirtaé's Diary][4]
  
  
  


***** 

~written in datapad format~ 

***** 

The Jedi are coming! The Jedi are coming! 

Sorry, that was a slightly garbled flashback to Fourth Grade History... 

But it's true! The Jedi are coming! Here! To Naboo! Tomorrow! 

I just used seven exclamation points in three lines. Yes, I know I need to calm down. 

It's really exciting, though. Who would ever have thought when those stupid Neimoidians showed up that they would actually inspire the Chancellor to send Jedi here? I can almost forgive them for blockading our system just for that. Almost. Well, okay, not at all. 

It's still just so cool. I mean, Jedi! Guardians of Peace and Justice in the Galaxy. It's not like I really know much about them or anything, but then I never thought I'd actually meet any of them either. It's like meeting a legend or something. 

Oops! Eirtaé is glaring at me. She must need me to help Padmé get ready. Gotta go! 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=222511
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=223367
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=227528
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=246211



	2. Entry 2

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 2

***** 

~written in datapad format~ 

***** 

This. Is. Not. Good. 

It strikes me that that old cliché "Life is stranger than fiction" is a cliché for a reason. Life really is stranger than fiction. At least my life. 

I am currently aboard the Royal Starship. We are on our way to a remote planet for repairs to the hyperdrive. Aboard the ship: the ship's pilot; Capt. Panaka and a couple of his men; two Jedi; one Gungan; several droids; three handmaidens; and one Queen of Naboo. 

Here's the bizarre thing: To everyone but the three handmaidens, one Queen of Naboo, and Capt. Panaka, _I_ am the one Queen of Naboo. That's right. I, Sabé, am dressed and made up as the Queen. Just as Panaka always planned it. Only now that it's actually happening...it's very...weird. 

And it's not just because the makeup makes my face feel like the surface of Kessel. 

Or because the clothes make me feel like I now inhabit the body of a statue. 

No...it's the way people look at me. Like they expect me to have all the answers, to tell them what to do. And then when I say something, they listen and respond. Immediately. 

It is a very big leap from my normal existence as a Handmaiden. A _very_ big leap. 

I suppose if things weren't so dire right now, it might actually be fun. But I'm so afraid that I'll trip or something and that it won't just humiliate me, but will result in the total annihilation of our planet. 

Actually, I guess it _is_ a little bit fun. In between imagining all the stupid things I could do and the disastrous results, I have to admit I'm enjoying myself. It's nice to have everyone looking to me for answers. And I feel like I'm playing the role of my life. The clothes and makeup are simply my costume, and it's actually kind of neat to look in the mirror and see myself looking like a Queen of Naboo. 

It's a really strange feeling, almost as if I've got two little Sabé's in my head, fighting things out. One part of me hates the heavy gowns and thick makeup; the other flaunts them. One part of me is terrified; the other part is elated. One part of me recognizes the seriousness of the situation; the other part sees this almost as just some elaborate holodrama in which she has the leading role. 

So far, the serious, nervous, scared side seems to be winning out, which is probably a good thing. I can't forget, even in the moments the excitement wins out, all that is at stake. Our people are dying, our friends and family are in great danger. We are their only hope. I have to do things right or all could be lost. 

At the same time, I realize that having a little lighter view of this is what allows me to play the role I have to play. If I gave into my fear completely, I would fail–I'm sure of that. By allowing myself to enjoy the attention and the drama just a little, I make this unreal enough that I can pretend to be Amidala. I can pretend to be in control, and to know what I'm doing. 

Does any of this make any sense at all? I'm so confused! 

I'm going to stop writing now and try to find my sanity. I'm sure it's around here somewhere. I sure hope I didn't leave it behind on Naboo... 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	3. Entry 3

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 3

***** 

~recorded as a holo~ (anything in 

indicates visuals) 

***** 

Hooray for Tatooine! Doo-doo doo DO doo-doo!  Sorry. Flashback that time to a Second Grade concert... 

Ahem.  Who knows where _that_ came from? 

Let's see, what to talk about.  Oh, I know! Tatooine! I can tell you about Tatooine! Tatooine is the name of the planet we are currently on. It is very...dry. Desert, sand, rocks, sand, city, sand, ship, sand. Lots and lots of sand. 

If I sound neurotic, it's because I think I'm going crazy. 

We landed here to effect repairs on the hyperdrive, but I am, of course, stuck hiding away as the Queen. Padmé managed to convince Master Qui-Gon to take her along as he went to the city. I am soooo jealous.  I would much rather be out there than in here. Especially since I'm stuck wearing this heavy dress and sticky makeup pretty much constantly.  But just in case someone needs the Queen all of a sudden, I have to be in disguise and ready. Ick. 

The others–Rabé and Eirtaé–have been keeping busy around the ship. It is so not fair!! 

Actually, I shouldn't be complaining. It's not like they're doing anything fun, mostly they're just polishing, cleaning, and organizing. But it's better than having to lay around, veeerrrry carefulllllly so as not to muss your gown or makeup, with nothing to do.  I've played every computer game available to me on the ship's computer.  I've written letters to anyone who could possibly want one from me. I've rewritten those letters.  I've even tried sleeping as a form of recreation–I don't think it will ever catch on.  I've gotten so desperate that I decided to try the holocording function on this nifty diary of mine.  It doesn't seem to be helping though, because all I'm talking about is how bored I am. 

So now I'm imagining how I'd look in restraints. Ooo–or one of those straight-jacket thingies like they use in those old holos!  Heh heh...  "Dr. Amidala and Miss Sabé," the newest horror holo! 

Okay, now I'm starting to scare myself a little. And if anyone hears me talking to myself like this, they really will start fitting me out for restraints! 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!  



	4. Entry 4

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 4

***** 

~written in datapad format~ 

***** 

Eirtaé has been cheering me up, for which I will be eternally thankful to her. She was mimicking the younger Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and had me in stitches. I'm not sure if Eirtaé has what it takes to be an actress or anything, but every once in a while she hits on a prefect mimic of someone. Like when we were first training and she used to mimic Panaka. The only problem is that she is so proper and serious that you can only get her to do it once in a while. 

Anyway, today she was mimicking the Jedi and it was really funny. Then she said something about how she felt like we don't like her and I had to set her straight. I think we're all just sort of intimidated by her. Panaka put her in the lead and she always knows what to do and stuff. It just makes us feel really inadequate. I mean, Eirtaé has been training for a position like this all her life; I never even thought of such a thing until a few months ago. 

And she _is_ bossy–even she has to admit that. I think if we talk again, I'll suggest she try loosening up a little. I think that would go a long way toward helping her fit in and feel better about herself. 

At least playing head-doctor gave me something to do for awhile. Eirtaé has pressed Rabé into service trying to find a more efficient way to organize the Queen's wardrobe here on the ship. I offered to help, but Eirtaé said, "Oh, no, Sabé, you just relax. You need to be rested and ready to act as Queen when we get to Coruscant." I know she was trying to be nice, but not doing anything is making. Me. CRAZY! 

Of course, if I get into something, and then someone needs the Queen, it will take some explaining if I've got messed up makeup and hair and stuff. If Padmé was here, she wouldn't just be sitting around. But then, she doesn't have to disguise herself because she is herself. If someone sees me out of makeup, they *might* get suspicious. But since no one ever sees Padmé out of her makeup except Panaka and the girls and I, and we already know that I'm her, no one would probably realize that I'm not her. 

Anyone reading this will probably think that I am not all there, but I can't help it. This is how I get when I don't have anything to do except sit around and look pretty and regal and be ready to look pretty and regal in front of people. 

It is _so_ not fair. If I didn't have to play the Queen right now, I would be out hiking around the ship exploring the first planet other than Naboo that I've ever been on. Or flirting with that Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and getting an up-close impression of that accent of his that Eirtaé mimicked for me. Or dragging some basic flying lessons out of Ric Olié. Or doing jumping-jacks or ANYTHING but nothing. 

Sorry. I will shut up now and try to sleep again. 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	5. Entry 5

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 5

***** 

~written in datapad format~ 

***** 

Oh, this is so bad. I'm dying. I must be. At least then I'll be put out of my misery. 

We just got a message from Governor Bibble (affectionately called "Bibble Boy" by the less respectful among us from time to time–except that this isn't the time for jokes–back to business) that has me sick to my stomach. It isn't like we didn't already know how bad the situation is–our people were in trouble when we left. But now we get this message telling us that we're dying and begging the Queen to contact him. And _I'm_ the Queen. Oh, Force. 

Eirtaé is convinced it's a trap. She has a whole lot more respect for Bibble Boy than I do, and she says he would never send a silly message like that. The Jedi seems to agree and he told me not to send any messages in return. I am grateful for both of them–Jedi Kenobi for being so strong in telling me what not to do, as if he simply expects me to listen without question, and Eirtaé for assuring me very kindly that it has to be a trick, because otherwise it doesn't make sense, and that I should listen to the Jedi. 

If Padmé were here, she'd give Jedi Kenobi a piece of her mind for telling her what to do. But I'm not Padmé and his confidence that not responding is the right thing to do means so much to me I can't even put it into words. 

And I can't even tell him that. Grrr. How does Padmé stand being the Queen? I would go crazy. 

It's only going to be for a little while longer. Soon Padmé and I will have to switch. Knowing that keeps me going. If she were here, it wouldn't be so bad. We've practiced subtle messages–both spoken and through hand signals–and I feel pretty confident that I can pick up on what she wants me to do. Like when we were still on Naboo, and Master Jinn encouraged us to leave and I wasn't sure what to do. I turned to Padmé and said something about how dangerous things were and Padmé said, "We are brave, Your Highness." I knew that she wanted me to agree to leave, and I'm pretty sure that no one picked up that I was asking her permission. 

Right now, though, I don't even know exactly where Padmé is. I have Eirtaé and Rabé, but neither of them can really tell me what Padmé would do any more than I could tell them. I just really can't wait 'til she returns. 

When she left, she must have sensed how nervous I was (which makes me feel ashamed) because she whispered in my ear, "Be strong, Sabé. You can do this. I trust you to make me proud of what I do while my Handmaiden is with Master Jinn." She gave me a smile and a wink and then left. 

It makes me feel wonderful to know that she trusts me and believes in me, but...what if her trust and belief in me are misplaced? What if I fail? 

COME BACK SOON, PADMÉ!!!!! 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	6. Entry 6

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 6

***** 

~recorded in vocoder format~ 

***** 

<–...> 

Here's the plan, as Eirtaé and Rabé have told it to me: 

Master Jinn made a deal to enter a little boy in a podrace. If the boy wins, we get the parts we need for our ship and we can leave. If the boy loses, we lose our ship and Tatooine becomes our new permanent address. 

Kid, wherever you are: WIN!! 

Apparently, Master Jinn, Padmé, Jar-Jar, and R2 have befriended the boy and his mother and Master Jinn must really trust the boy's instincts to place all our hopes on him. 

I can only imagine what Padmé is thinking.  Maybe I'm glad I'm here instead of there after all. 

I trust Master Jinn, though. Not only have I always heard the Jedi praised for their instincts and insights, but I've seen him in action. Watching him and Jedi Kenobi fight off the droids guarding us on Naboo was very impressive. I just hope that his insights haven't been clouded by Tatooine's dust. 

Win, win, win, win!!!! <...–> 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	7. Entry 7

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 7

***** 

~recorded in vocoder format~ 

***** 

<–...> 

He won! "He" is Anakin Skywalker, which is such a cool name. Padmé has been telling me about him while we wait for Master Jinn to come back from the city. He had to return the eopies they used to bring back our parts. He should be back about the time the hyperdrive is fixed.  Meanwhile, Padmé seems glad to back with us. She's been telling me about Anakin and his mother, the race, Mos Espa, and everything else. I think she's disappointed that she'll probably never see Anakin again.  If he wasn't ten years old, I'd be suspicious. 

Anyway, there was some kind of disturbance a few moments ago, and Padmé left to check it out. I wish someone would come back and tell me what's going on. I am so sick of being left by mys– WHOA! The ship is moving. 

Okay, the artificial gravity just kicked in, but that was interesting there for a minute. I wonder what happened.  Master Jinn must have returned; I don't think we would have taken off without him. 

Especially since I'm pretty sure that we just took off for space, which means that in a few moments... Yup, we just hit hyperspace.  I wonder if I would get in trouble if I stuck my head out and looked for someone to tell me what's going on. Yeah...I prolly would. 

SOMEBODY GET IN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!! 

Hey! It worked, here's Eirtaé. Later! <..–> 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	8. Entry 8

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 8

***** 

~written in datapad format~ 

***** 

Coruscant. We're finally on our way there. Here's the scoop from before: 

Master Jinn managed to get Anakin freed from his owner. When he dropped off the eopies, he also told Anakin and his mother the news, and Anakin returned with him to ths ship. He and the kid were trudging their way through the desert and were almost to the ship when they were overtaken by a creepy figure in black robes with a lightsaber. Anakin ran for the ship while Master Jinn fought the Mysterious Man and he alerted the pilot who took off so we could rescue Master Jinn. We got him and then left Tatooine and entered hyperspace. 

Padmé is somewhere off in the ship. Rabé and Eirtaé have been keeping me company now that we've got things pretty well organized for Coruscant, but Rabé just bolted a few minutes ago. She looked sort of worried and I'm betting she went off to find Padmé. 

I am really nervous. When we get to Coruscant, I will still be acting as Queen. Now that Padmé's back, I feel a little better, but it's still a HUGE responsibility. Please don't let me goof up. 

I better get some sleep. I need to look bright and alert and intelligent when we get there. Well, bright and alert at least... 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	9. Entry 9

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 9

***** 

~written in datapad format~ 

***** 

Woo-hoo! I just met the Supreme Chancellor! And he thought I was a Queen!! 

Poor Padmé–she's been looking forward to meeting him for a long time, but I doubt he even noticed her. I, on the other hand, got a very nice greeting. Hee Hee. Maybe I finally see a little of why Padmé likes being the Queen. It's nice to feel respected and wanted and to be the center of attention. 

For the moment, she's back in that role. After we landed and met the Chancellor, Senator Palpatine escorted us back to his apartments and we were shown to our suite of rooms. Then we had to get Padmé dressed as the Queen and Eirtaé and Rabé left with her to see the Senator. I, for once, am not complaining about being left behind. The Senator has all the latest holodramas, and our suite has a little mini-fitness room, a luxurious fresher and a big, soft bed. 

Of course, I got all of our things organized and straightened first. But there's really nothing constructive I can do, so I may as well enjoy myself a little, right? Oh–I just had a great idea. give me a minute... 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	10. Entry 10

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 10

***** 

~recorded as a holo~ 

***** 

Welcome to Lives of the Rich and Famous–Coruscant Edition. Today we're touring the guest quarters in the apartment of Senator Palpatine of Naboo. 

Here, we have the sitting area, tastefully decorated in shades of crimson, scarlet, and, uh, red.  Nice soft chairs...Fancy tables...Interesting artwork...this looks like something that's been chewed up by Furian dogs...and this one looks like it was painted by a nerf. 

I know, I know...I have no taste in art. Unlike Eirtaé, who commented on the "wonderful form" of the dog-statue and the "vibrant colors" in the nerf painting. Go figure. 

And here we have the sleeping area. Nice big soft bed.  Verrry soft.  I'd like to know why beds on Coruscant are so much softer than beds on Naboo. We need to sleep just as much as people here, right? Maybe I can get Padmé to order me one... 

And over here we have the state-of-the-art entertainment system. Two–that's right–_two_ holoviewers, tons of holovids to choose from, great sound system built into the walls actually. This is really cool. Okay, Sabé, tear yourself away and continue the tour. 

And here we have the fitness room. Small, yet utilizing the latest technology. Hmm, sounds like something Yané would say...if she were here.  And Saché would love the artwork, I bet. 

Well, they'll get to see it all on this holo when we get back. 

Moving on...here's the fresher. This is totally cool. I mean, the apartment is sort of small, but then you look at the fresher and it's huge. Check out all the marble–floors, sinks, tub. Even the, er... That's one I've never seen before.  I think that's what Yané would call an Olympic-sized tub. What does "Olympic" mean, anyway?  Nevermind. 

Back into the sleeping area...I've got to show you the view...You just turn this dial on the wall, and it goes from opaque to...a Coruscant vista. Pretty neat, huh? I can't imagine how many people there are on this planet. I also can't believe that you could fly around the whole thing and not see anything but city. It's actually kinda creepy. But there'd always be something to do. 

Well, now that we've been on the grand tour, and I have proof to show all the people who would never believe that _I_ actually visited the quarters of a Senator on Coruscant, I'm going to take advantage of the amenities. 

Tootaloo! 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	11. Entry 11

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 11

***** 

~written in datapad format~ 

***** 

Well, I've had a workout and a soak in the tub, and I feel much better. Physically, at least. I'm still nervous and jumpy and worried. A servant came and asked if I was hungry, which made me realize that I was and she just brought in a huge tray of really gourmet looking food. Especially the dessert. Umm, umm, umm. I feel sort of guilty indulging like this when things are so dire, but I have to eat, don't I? And I did all of the responsible things that needed to be done before wasting my time on irresponsible things. 

Padmé, Rabé and Eirtaé came back just after I finished my workout and I helped get Padmé ready for the Senate session before I got in the fresher. I would have taken a longer bath, but I want to watch the broadcast of the Senate session. 

Our room has two holopads, and I've got one playing the session and the other playing the latest holodrama. I'm trying to have fun, but I think I'm just too responsible now. It's all that annoying training we've been going through these past months. I keep wondering if Padmé needs my help, and how things will go with the Senate. Now that I've walked a day in her shoes, I feel a lot more sympathetic. I know what it's like now to have to act Queenly and confident when you're really quaking with nervousness. Of course, Padmé is the Queen for a reason–she's good at it–but I'm sure she still gets nervous. 

Ooh, wait–it's coming on–and there's Padmé! 

I'll write more later, 'kay? 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	12. Entry 12

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 12

***** 

~written in datapad format~ 

***** 

Oh, my. That was very bad. Very, very bad. Poor Padmé. 

But she got one thing done–the vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. 

She and Eirtaé discussed that while we got Padmé ready for the Senate. I don't think either of them really wanted to vote against him like that–he's really tried to help us. But Eirtaé told Padmé to remember that sometimes you have to do things like that even if you don't want to because there's nothing else to do (or something like that) and I would say the situation in the Senate fit her description pretty well. 

So now there will be a new Chancellor. I wonder who it will be? I'll have to start listening to Eirtaé more when she's talking about politics–they've never really been my thing. Give me a good holo over the latest Senatorial debate any day. I'll probably have to change that now, though. I _am_ after all a Handmaiden. And if I'm going to convince people that I'm Padmé, I'm going to have to know more about politics than I do. 

Anyway, the session is over and I'm betting that Padmé & co. are on their way back by now. I might as well try to see some more of this holo. I can't enjoy it, though. I'm too nervous and I want to know what's going on and everything. I never would have thought anything could distract me from a good holo, but I guess I've changed with all this training. No more fun Sabé. 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	13. Entry 13

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 13

***** 

~written in datapad form~ 

***** 

Back on the ship, back in hyperspace, back to Naboo. Back in the Queen's clothing. And makeup. And ick! 

It's not really so bad, I guess. Padmé decided to return to Naboo because she feels there's nothing more she can do on Coruscant. Senator Palpatine is one of the three nominees to replace Valorum, and according to what I've been told, he seems to be pretty confident he'll win. If he does, he'll be able to help from Coruscant. We, however, are going home. 

I'm not sure how I feel about that. It's scary to be playing the Queen again and it's scary to not know what we'll find when we get home. On the other hand, it's also sort of exciting. For one thing, I get to wear a battle outfit, which is a whole lot more comfortable than those heavy dresses. It's comfortable enough that I can put up with the makeup and the headpiece. Not only that, but I'm better with the combat stuff than I am with the politics. Just aim and shoot as fast as you can. 

Padmé isn't telling me everything, though. She's got some plot worked out with Jar-Jar which she says she'll explain to me before we get to Naboo. That's got me a little nervous. But somehow I'm starting to feel comfy with all this. I'm the decoy, not the real Queen. I don't have to be perfect, I just have to be good enough to fool everyone. As Padmé pointed out, I have to be doing a good job because not even the Jedi seem to suspect our deception. Which reminds me, Master Jinn, Jedi Kenobi, and young Anakin are all accompanying us again. That also makes me feel better. I trust Master Jinn, and I believe he and Jedi Kenobi can protect us. Having Anakin along adds a bright spot to the whole situation, too, even if I can't really talk to him or anything. He's just so cute! 

This is starting to feel like an adventure. The young Queen, bravely going back home to fight for her people, even if it means her own death. Her brave, beautiful, talented, brilliant Decoy, willing to risk her life to save that of her Queen's. Let's see...The handsome Jedi Knight, sworn to protect the Queen, who is really the Decoy in disguise. She is so beautiful that he falls madly in love with her, but keeps silent, believing he doesn't have a chance because she is the Queen. Then he discovers that she is really just a lowly Handmaiden and tells her she has to marry him, and she's not stupid, so she agrees, and everyone lives happily ever after. 

Okay, so it needs work–that's why I wanted to be an actress, not a screenwriter. And anyway, I'm letting my imagination run away with me again. I doubt Jedi Kenobi has even noticed I'm alive, Decoy Queen or not. And I barely know him. Oh, well. People are always telling me that I'm a hopeless romantic, and I guess they're right. And I'm just daydreaming anyway. I have a feeling Jedi Knights are too proper and correct for me. Especially Jedi Kenobi. Still it's fun to daydream like that. It's not like it's everyday that I get to see a handsome Jedi Knight in action. 

I'm babbling, aren't I. Or whatever the equivalent is in writing. 

Shutting up. 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	14. Entry 14

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 14

***** 

~written in datapad format~ 

***** 

This is bad. Padmé's plan is to have Jar-Jar set up a meeting for us with the Gungans and then have me, as Queen, convince Boss Nass that we should call a truce and make an alliance against the Federation. Talk about flutterflies in your stomach. Of course, she and Eirtaé have been coaching me on what to say and how to say it. And Padmé assured me that she'll see to it things work out and I shouldn't worry and just do my best. 

Calm down, Sabé. You can do this. You can, you can, you can. It will be okay, it will be fine, it will be wonderful. I think I'm going to die. Or faint. Or throw up. This is worse than meeting the Chancellor. All I had to do then was look pretty and regal. Now I actually have to convince someone to do something, and it's something important–something that will save lives. Something that may be the only hope for our planet. 

I'm going to die. 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	15. Entry 15

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 15

***** 

~written in datapad format~ 

***** 

Well, I'm still alive. And I'm still dressed as the Queen, although our Great Deception has been revealed. Here's what happened. We landed on Naboo and Jar-Jar headed for the Gungans' underwater city. It was deserted, but Jar-Jar took us to the Gungans' sacred place in the swamps. There, we were surrounded by armed Gungan's on kaadu and brought before Boss Nass. 

By that time, I had managed to settle my nerves a bit. Eirtaé, Rabé, and Padmé helped by encouraging me, but in the end, I just had to reach down deep and find the center of my strength and convince myself that _I can do this_. Which I did. I was still nervous, but I felt this strange calm and confidence at the same time. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," I kept repeating in my head. 

Of course, in the end, I _couldn't_ do it, but that wasn't really my fault. I did exactly what Padmé and Eirtaé had coached me to do, but that strategy wouldn't work. So Padmé stepped forward and revealed herself to be the Queen. I half wonder if she didn't have that planned all along. What better way to convince someone to trust you than to trust them with your most important secret. In any case, she convinced Boss Nass to trust us and ally with us, and did it brilliantly. Even now, Eirtaé is practically in tears talking about how we saw history accomplished. I'm glad it's over. I wish that I could have done it, that Padmé wouldn't have had to step forward, and that I could have been the one to make history, but oh, well. 

In a few moments, we'll be heading for Theed. While the Gungans fight the droid armies out on the plains, the rest of us (Padmé, Rabé, Eirtaé, and I; the Jedi and Anakain; Panaka, Olié, and some of Naboo's security forces that they managed to round up) will sneak into the city and the Palace and try to capture the Viceroy. We also need to release some pilots to try to knock out the droid control ship. 

I'm nervous–this will be my first real battle and I'll be fighting it dressed as the Queen–but also excited. I'm an excellent shot and I find this less daunting than all those political games I've been trying to play. Oops, got to go! 

*****  
Reviews are welcome!


	16. Entry 16

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 16

***** 

~written in datapad format~ 

***** 

WE WON!!!! 

Naboo is once again ours. And I actually played a role in our victory. 

Once we reached the Palace hangar, we freed the pilots and they took off for space. Then we were stopped by some destroyer droids, which Anakin took out for us from the cockpit of a starfighter he was hiding in. He ended up taking off for space in it and he was the one that took out the droid control ship. Pretty good for a little kid, huh?! 

Anyway, back to the hangar: the destroyer droids were out of our way, but then the hangar doors opened, and this hideous creature stood there, his face tattooed in red and black, holding a double-bladed light sword. The Jedi said they would take care of that and we left another way. We split up eventually because we were being held up by some droids. Padmé, Panaka, and some of his men went up the side of the building to the Throne Room. Meanwhile the rest of us fought free of the droids and continued on our way up. Then I got a message from Padmé. She needed me to show up at the Throne Room–ASAP–and act as decoy. 

And guess what, we made it just in time. I stopped in front of the doors to the Throne Room, took in the scene, and said, "Viceroy. Your occupation here has ended." Pretty good, huh? Especially for me. I just suddenly knew what I had to do. It's like all those months of training and the experiences of the past few days came together finally and that line is the result. 

It worked, too. The Viceroy took the bait, sending the droids after me and the rest of my group and we took off down the hall. Halfway down, a hand reached out and grabbed mine, swinging me around a corner. It was Yané. She didn't recognize me at first–she actually thought I was Padmé! That was pretty cool–I _must_ be good at playing the Queen if I could fool Yané, even if only for a few moments. 

And I was _so_ glad to see that she and Saché were okay! 

Then the droids were deactivated and we could rush back towards the Throne Room. The doors were shut and I though Yané would try to tear them down with her bare hands, but fortunately they opened. We had won! 

*** 

TBC...  
Reviews are welcome!


	17. Entry 17

Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden 5–Supporting Role–Sabé's Diary--Entry 17

*** 

It was so exciting. I really felt–and feel–like a heroine in a holodrama. If I hadn't been there, dressed as the Queen, if I hadn't reached the Throne Room when I did, who knows what might have happened? Even if the droids had been taken out, if the Neimoidians had captured Padmé, things might have turned out differently. 

It feels really good to know I made a difference. 

Things aren't all good, though. Many humans and Gungans died in the occupation and battle. 

And Master Jinn was killed by that creature. Jedi Kenobi killed it in return, but I don't think that's much comfort to him. Outwardly, he looks like the perfect image of Jedi calm. But if you happen to catch the look on his eyes when he thinks no one is looking, the pain there is too deep to describe. Anakin is hurting, too. I feel so bad for both of them. 

Saché is really quiet, and she has the same look in her eyes that Jedi Kenobi has, which makes me wonder. Yané insists she doesn't know what's wrong, but Saché has always been sort of quiet and reserved, so that doesn't surprise me. I hope she confides in one of us soon. 

Later today, we will be having the celebration of our victory. Last night, we memorialized Master Jinn's death, which was one of the most somber occasions of my life. And I've been to plenty of funerals, too. 

It feels sort of wrong to be celebrating today, but I can feel myself giving in the to joy of the occasion. I've never been able to resist a good party, and I can already hear the crowd and the music and the cheering. 

Senator Palaptine was elected Chancellor, and he is here along with several of the top-ranking Jedi. Just a few days ago, I was so excited about the prospect of two Jedi ambassadors coming, and now I've been able to meet several members of the Jedi Council! I've met not one, but two, Supreme Chancellors, and I've helped negotiate a treaty between humans and Gungans. 

It's funny how things change. I never would have imagined myself here in a million years. If I had any dreams at all, they were of becoming an actress, but I never really thought that would happen. And now, I've actually acted as Queen! I remember once when I was really little, in school, I wrote that when I grew up I wanted to be a Leading Lady in a holodrama. (Don't ask me where I got that idea.) When everybody chipped in and gave me a going away present when I left to train as a handmaiden, I have to admit that I wished they would have gotten me one of those new personal holocams so I could make my own holos. (Now that I've been using the multi-Diary that they gave me instead, I think they all knew what they were doing. It does, after all, have a holocorder on it, even if it's not the fancy kind, and I like being able to record my thoughts in different ways depending on my mood. Not to mention the fact that having a way to vent has probably done me more good over the last few days than anything else. This is one gift that has probably saved my sanity, if not my life. But I'm being melodramatic _and_ I'm off my subject again, so–) 

Anyway, I always saw myself as the heroin–who doesn't? Having had a taste of what it's like being in the spotlight, though, acting as Queen, I've concluded that I don't mind sticking to a supporting role. That last stint I did as decoy was very fulfilling–I probably saved Padmé's life and who knows what else by pretending to be the Queen. But I'm glad that when it was over, I could go back to being Sabé the Handmaiden. Maybe someday I'll change my mind and want to take more responsibility and more control, but for now, I like being me. It's fun wearing the clothes and makeup for awhile, but only because I know that it's only for awhile. I never would have thought I'd be happy being part of the background, but I am. 

Heh, heh. Maybe someday they'll give me an award: 

Best Supporting Actress in a Real Life Drama. 

And then I'll get up to take my bow and trip over my dress and end up flat on my face in front of a billion viewers. 

Maybe I can live without the reward. 

***** 

_The End_  
Reviews are welcome!  
Thanks for reading! If you are interested in reading any of the other Handmaiden Diaries, here are the links:  
The _Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden_ series:  


[Saché's Diary][1]
[Yané's Diary][2]
[Rabé's Diary][3]
[Eirtaé's Diary][4]
  


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=222511
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=223367
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=227528
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=246211



End file.
